comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Marvel (Fan Fiction)
New Marvel was a 2014 Spider-Man fan fiction written by Brackets002. Like many fan fictions, it detailed an altered origin story for the Spider-Man of an unnamed universe. The fic took a darker turn than more "conventional" retellings, as later chapters revealed the heavy collateral damage and casualties caused by battles between superheroes and supervillains. It was discontinued by the author shortly into its third story arc, but can be read in its entirety here. Plot "Genesis" Peter Parker finishes his first day as a freshman of Midtown High School, frustrated that the day's classes had consisted mainly of reading their respective syllabi. He is confronted by Flash Thompson, and although he briefly attempts to stand up for himself, he is physically intimidated into agreeing to do the bully's homework. On the walk home with his neighbor Mary-Jane Watson, they discuss their respective opinions on Flash. When Peter arrives home, he speaks briefly with his aunt May and uncle Ben Parker, noting the unpaid bills in the mail, before excusing himself to his room to continue an ongoing project: attempting to devise a synthetic polymer cable with the strength of steel. Checking his email, however, he discovers that he has been accepted as an intern at Osborn Corporations (OsCorp) in the Bio-engineering department. Roughly a month into his internship, Peter (assigned to Transgenic Research) shows Dr. Curtis Connors a method he has devised to force an animal cell to generate a retrovirus based on its own genome. Impressed, Dr. Connors transfers him to the superhuman engineering project (effectively OsCorp's version of the Super-Soldier Program), where his work is modified into what Norman Osborn nicknames the Oz virus. As small-scale testing is conducted involving small animals in the laboratory, Norman Osborn introduces himself to Peter, assuring him that he would be mentioned in the reports to Weapon X and SHIELD. Meanwhile, his son Harry begins making advances on one of the other interns before Peter confronts him. The female intern introduces herself as Gwen Stacy. A resentful Harry Osborn dumps an Oz-infected giant house spider onto Peter's backpack, where it bites him before being destroyed. The following morning, Peter discovers, to his shock and horror, a variety of mutations including enhanced strength and sensitivity, accelerated perception, and adhesive hands and feet. Although he originally decides to call in sick, Peter elects to attempt to ignore these mutations and go through his daily routine like normal. This attempt fails, as Peter's reactions to his increased sensitivity to vibration draw the attention of Flash Thompson and his friend, "Kong", who attempt to physically assault him. Fending them off with his enhanced strength, speed, and awareness, Peter finds a new air of confidence as he realizes that his newfound superpowers (as he begins calling them) give him a significant edge over the bullies. This confidence evaporates as he reaches OsCorp, where Dr. Connors informs him of the spider's disappearance and Peter realizes what has happened to him. Hastily running a DNA test on himself, Peter is relieved to learn that his mutations have already reached their limits and he will not continue to transform into a human-spider hybrid. His first thought is to inform Dr. Connors, but he hesitates as he realizes that this would be reported to both Weapon X and SHIELD; instead he decides to remain silent and instead try to further his friendship with Gwen Stacy. Peter spends the following night testing his newfound powers, coming to the conclusion that he has become one of the most powerful beings in the world (comparing himself to the Hulk and Thor). Category:Fan Fiction by Brackets002